Jora
|Base ID = }} Jora is a Nord priestess who, alongside her husband Lortheim, serves Talos in his temple in Windhelm. Dialogue "To receive the blessing of Talos, you have only to pray at the altar." :Tell me about Talos. "Talos, who in life was known as Tiber Septim, united Tamriel and founded the Empire. He was rewarded for his deeds by being joined with the Divines in eternal glory; the only mortal to do so. We worship him that we might follow in his path. We can't literally join him in the heavens, but we may do our best to know them here on Nirn." :Are the people of Windhelm devout? "Like anyone, a crisis will push them towards devotion. I've been seeing a lot of the Shatter-Shields, since they lost their daughter. Hillevi Cruel-Sea comes in a lot, but I haven't seen her husband here in years. Ulfric prays for strength. I speak to Captain Lonely-Gale, but he doesn't spend much time here. Too busy." :What does Talos have to do with the war? "The Empire's Elven puppetmasters never cared much for the idea of a human becoming a divine; so the worship of Talos is outlawed. Skyrim doesn't take kindly to being told what to do. And to try and forget Talos, well... they may as well ordered us all to cut off our ears." ;Imperial Victory You must be devastated by Ulfric Stormcloak's death. "I don't care what the Imperials say -- when Ulfric Stormcloak died, one of Skyrim's greatest heroes was lost. Now at last, the Thalmor will get their way. The worship of Talos will finally be stamped out. Or so they think. Those true sons and daughters of Skyrim will never cease to worship mighty Talos. If we cannot do so in our temples, we will do so in our hearts. Oblivion take the Thalmor! I'll never give up Talos, not even if it means my life. Let them come and make me a martyr!" Conversations Backup plan Niranye: "Hello, Jora. I'm glad to see you. In fact, I was just thinking about you and your husband." Jora: "Is that so? And what were you thinking, exactly?" Niranye: "Well, I've heard awful stories about these Thalmor, and how they're rounding up everyone who still worships Talos. The interrogations are quite merciless, from what I've heard. I fear for you and your husband, should the Thalmor come here. But perhaps there's a way I can help." Jora: "I doubt Ulfric would let Thalmor into Windhelm without a fight. But please, do continue. How would you help us?" Niranye: "Well, let's just say that I know some people who are experts at helping others disappear when they need to. They are discreet and thorough, though not inexpensive. I hope you'll keep that in mind, should the worst come to pass." Jora: "We accept the risks that come with our faith, but I'll keep your offer in mind. Thank you, Niranye." Busy in the palace Elda: "Oh, Jora. Good to see you. I was wondering if you might ask Lortheim something for me." Jora: "Don't bother. I don't have much chance of seeing my husband these days. He's always up in the palace with Ulfric." Elda: "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Is everything all right?" Jora: "It's been better, I'll be honest with you." Elda: "Here, let me get you some mead. This one's on me." Jora: "I just don't know what to do anymore. He's hardly ever in the temple. I see him at breakfast, and that's it." Elda: "I know, dear. He's a busy man, though, and loyal to the Stormcloaks." Jora: "What about being loyal to his wife?" Elda: "I... I'm sorry, dear, I've got some other customers. I'll be back around in a minute." Quotes *''"To receive the blessing of Talos, you have only to pray at the altar."'' *''"You know about Talos? He founded the Empire!"'' *''"I can't believe the Empire would turn its back on Talos."'' *''"We're the only Temple in Skyrim that can openly worship Talos."'' *''"Those awful Thalmor can't touch us, thanks to Ulfric."'' *''"Blessings of Arkay be upon you."'' *''"Too few remember to honor the god of the dead. Do not be one of those."'' *''"Ulfric Stormcloak was a true hero of Skyrim. He stood up to the Thalmor and refused to turn his back on Talos."'' ―If the Civil War is won in favor of the Imperials. *''"The Stormcloaks are gone, but Talos will never be forgotten. I don't care what the Thalmor say!"'' ―If the Civil War is won in favor of the Imperials. Inventory *Boots *Hooded Monk Robes *Iron Dagger *Rabbit Haunch *Small amount of Lockpicks Trivia *She may be one of the women killed by "The Butcher" if the Dragonborn doesn't stop him in time, regardless of whether Wuunferth is arrested, during the quest "Blood on the Ice." *She will occasionally remark "Blessings of Arkay be upon you." despite being a priestess of Talos. *Her husband might seek the Dragonborn out and demand an apology if the Dragonborn kills her. Appearances * de:Jora es:Jora pl:Jora ru:Йора Category:Skyrim: Windhelm Characters Category:Skyrim: Priests